


Baby I need you

by HollsteinsYellowPillow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, F/F, More Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollsteinsYellowPillow/pseuds/HollsteinsYellowPillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura are finally expecting a child, but how are they coping with the pregnancy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I need you

_May_  
“Cupcake, I love you and would do anything for you, but I can’t stand to see you heartbroken. So please, if this doesn’t work today, promise it’s the last time we’re trying. We’ll adopt or something, because maybe it’s just not meant to be,” Carmilla told Laura before she went in for her fourth IVF treatment. A year ago, Carmilla had donated her bone marrow and since then her and Laura had been trying to have a baby. Unfortunately, it hadn’t worked out so far and the three days of crying after each treatment completely broke Carmilla. Laura, however, was determined to keep trying.  
“Carmilla,” Laura pleaded. “I just really want the baby to be ours. Not just mine, not just yours, ours,”  
“I know, sweetheart, I know,” Carmilla pulled Laura in for a hug. “Good luck,” she whispered as she held Laura tightly. After about half a minute, a doctor came out calling Laura’s name.  
“Today’s our day,” Laura smiled as she followed the doctor. She had told Carmilla that every time they tried, and each time Carmilla found it harder to believe it. She never let Laura see this, which is why she didn’t join her in the room. Well that and needles scared her more than she’d like to admit.

_June_  
Carmilla strolled through the pharmacy, looking for a pregnancy test. It had been two weeks since Laura’s IVF treatment, which meant they were able to find out if it had worked. Carmilla prayed that it had. Before Laura, she had never seen herself as a mum, but when Laura brought it up one day, it just felt natural. And now, Carmilla was almost more anxious than Laura to find out if it worked, because Carmilla knew that she couldn’t put Laura and herself through this pain again.  
She found the pregnancy test and bought two, as a good luck token. Once she reached home, she found Laura shaking her legs with a huge, empty bottle next to her.  
“It’s about time you showed up,” Laura moaned as she took the tests and ran to the bathroom. Carmilla followed her and stood outside the bathroom door. She heard the toilet flush and Laura pacing around. Anxious minutes passed and Carmilla jumped up as the bathroom door unlocked. She caught Laura just in time as she flung herself at Carmilla.  
“We’re having a baby!” Laura exclaimed happily. Carmilla swung Laura around and laughed out loud. They were actually going to be parents.

_July_  
“Laura, that’s so exciting!” Perry said over the phone.  
“What’s great?” A muffled LaFontaine asked.  
“Laura’s pregnant,” suddenly Laf’s voice got louder as they grabbed the phone.  
“Wow, congrats Laur, you’re gonna be a great mum,”  
“Thanks Laf,” Laura smiled and held her free hand against her still-flat stomach. “I’m just a bit worried about telling Danny, I don’t think she’s ever forgiven me for choosing Carmilla over her,”  
“I’m sure Danny will be happy for you, despite her feelings for Carmilla,” Laf suggested. “Oh Laura, I have to go, Perry made dinner reservations and we’re already running late,”  
“It’s okay, thanks for your advice,”  
“Thanks for calling Laura, Perry says we’ll see you soon,”  
“We will, I love you guys”  
“Love you too Laur,”

_August_  
“Uuuugh,” Laura moaned, a nasty aftertaste still lingering in her mouth. “When will this morning sickness stop?”  
“I don’t know, cupcake, I wish I did,” Carmilla pushed Laura’s bangs behind her ear and held a wet cloth against her forehead. “But the doctor says it’s normal pregnant behaviour, even if it’s lasted for nearly a month,”  
“I know, I’m just really sick of vomiting,” Laura grimaced. “No pun intended,”  
“We’ll get through it, I promise,”

_September_  
“Carmilla, Carmilla!” Laura’s voice echoed through the house.  
“What, what’s up? Are you hurt?” Carmilla rushed down to find Laura stood in front of the full length mirror, her shirt lifted and her jeans unbuttoned.  
“I’m starting to show” Laura’s face glowed with excitement as she traced her fingers up and down her stomach.  
Carmilla walked over to Laura and faced her. “You look beautiful,” Carmilla muttered as she leaned for a kiss. Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck and deepened the kiss. Carmilla pulled away with a smirk  
“Better calm down there, pregnant women can’t handle too much excitement,”  
“Shut up and kiss me,” Laura laughed as she leaned back in.

~~~  
“Isn’t this adorable,” Laura held up a fluffy pink dress.  
“Too pink,” Carmilla said “and too big. Laura, we’re in the toddler section,”  
“It’s called planning ahead. Mock me all you want, but I’m the one carrying the baby, so I have the final say in what is best for them,”  
“Oh, is that so?” Carmilla raised one questioning eyebrow and held up an outfit. “Then how do you feel about this, boss?”  
“Why does a baby need a waistcoat?” Laura questioned.  
“For special occasions, duh,” Carmilla said as if it were obvious.  
“Oh jeez,” Laura chuckled “Maybe we shouldn’t buy any clothes yet”  
“Might be for the best,” Carmilla agreed.

_October_  
“Cupcake, we’ve been to four different shops already, I don’t think we’re going to find bacon and French cheese chips anywhere,”  
“But I need them,” Laura groaned. She’d been having weird cravings all month, from blueberry, chocolate chip ice cream to raw green peppers dipped in ketchup. Carmilla had always known that Laura had some weird food habits, but hadn’t realized that her being pregnant would just make it that much worse.  
“Can’t we just buy bacon chips and put them in the same bowl as French cheese chips?” Carmilla suggested.  
“We can try, but if it’s not right, I blame you,” Laura warned.  
“Okay, okay,” Carmilla mumbled as she drove to the fifth store that evening.

_November_  
“Carm,” Laura looked up from her baby name research. They hadn’t wanted to know the gender, so now both Laura and Carmilla were making a list of girls and boys names they liked.  
“What’s up cupcake?”  
“When should we have our shower? With Thanksgiving and Christmas coming up it just seems impossible to fit in another celebration where we have everyone over,”  
“Well, we could always not have a shower, I don’t think that would kill anyone,” Carmilla proposed. “Except Perry maybe,” Laura let out a laugh and thought about Carmilla’s suggestion. Not having a shower would lessen her stress a little, and she wasn’t that bothered about it. But then again, baby showers were almost like a tradition and to miss out on that part of her pregnancy felt weird.  
“Maybe we could combine our baby shower with Thanksgiving or something” Laura suggested, not completely convinced about not having a shower.  
“If that’s what you want, cupcake,” Carmilla put down her book and walked over. “Then that’s what we’ll do,”

~~~  
“Laura, you’re so radiant and glowing,” Perry exclaimed. “Happy thanksgiving!”  
“Hello, little one,” Laf hugged Laura and looked at her stomach. “Pregnant looks good on you,” they laughed.  
“Thanks, I guess,”  
“Hey Laur,”  
“Danny! I’m so glad you could make it, happy Thanksgiving,”  
“You too, I brought some of my mum’s cookies, she said they’re great for pregnant women, but I think she just really wants you to try them,”  
“That’s so sweet,” Laura beamed. “Tell her thanks,”  
“Hey little hottie,” Kirsch hugged Laura and whispered. “Danny tells me to never call women hotties, but I know you know I don’t mean it demeaning, right? Especially now that you’ve got a little Laura growing inside of you,”  
“Nice to see you too Kirsch,” Laura smiled and let go of Kirsch. She looked around and saw all the people she loved in one place, while she was at her happiest and she realized she couldn’t ask for anything more.

_December_  
“Merry Christmas Carm,” Laura voice was groggy as she rolled over and kissed Carmilla awake.  
“What time is it?” Carmilla groaned.  
“Christmas time, now get up, I want you to open my presents,” Laura jumped out of bed and hobbled down the stairs. She was really starting to struggle with the huge belly attached to her, but she tried to not let it stop her from being her usual, bubbly self.  
By the time Carmilla finally came downstairs, Laura had already made herself a hot chocolate and Carmilla a strong coffee, and was sat cross legged on the floor, bouncing up and down in excitement.  
“These hormones are really messing with your mind, cupcake,”  
“This isn’t hormones, this is genuine Christmas excitement,” She handed Carmilla the mug and patted the floor next to her. Carmilla gracefully sat herself down on the floor, and Laura watched in amazement as she remembered how she had struggled minutes earlier.  
“It’s not fair. How come all you get is a big needle stuck in your hip, and I have to grow fat,” Laura whined jokingly.  
“Excuse me, that needle was very traumatizing,” Carmilla replied in a similar tone. “Plus, you can pull of pregnant a lot better than I could,”  
Laura blushed and turned to the presents to try and hide it. She grabbed one and handed it to Carmilla. Carmilla carefully unwrapped the beautifully wrapped gift and her eyes widened in surprise.  
“You got me a first edition of _Pride and prejudice_?” She asked in disbelief.  
“Because of how upset you were when the Alchemy department at Silas ruined yours,” Laura said proudly.  
Carmilla was speechless so she just kissed Laura to show her gratitude. She knew Laura had ways of getting things, but she never thought that would include a centuries old novel.  
Laura broke free from the kiss. “Now, where’s mine?” she beamed.  
Carmilla chuckled and reached around Laura to pick up the small blue box. Laura opened it and a single tear slid down her cheek as she saw what Carmilla bought her. A delicate silver necklace with a heart pendant lay in the box, LH+CK engraved in it.  
“When our baby is born we can go back to the jewellers and have their initials engraved in it too, so you always have us with you, even if we’re apart,” Carmilla explained. Thinking back about the time that Carmilla was gone made Laura sob loudly.  
“I love it, Carm, I really do. Thank you so much,” She cried. Carmilla slid over behind Laura and slid her arms around her waist. She leaned her head on Laura’s as she whispered. “I love you Laura,”  
“I love you too, Carm,”

January  
“I am so ready for this baby to come out,” Laura sighed, wrapping her hands around her ginormous belly. The baby had stopped kicking, thankfully, but it was getting harder and harder for Laura’s tiny frame to support all this extra weight, and she was done with being pregnant.  
“Just a couple more weeks,” Carmilla reassured her as she stirred through some pasta. Carmilla had taken over most of the housework, since Laura could barely stand up straight for longer than a minute. This included making dinner, something Carmilla never thought she’d enjoy as much as she did. “Are you eating at the table or on the couch?” Carmilla called from the kitchen.  
“I think I’ll be alright at the table, if only I can sit up straight,” Laura groaned and pushed herself up. Once she finally managed to, she hobbled over to the table where Carmilla was just setting down a plate of macaroni bolognaise.  
“We ran out of spaghetti,” She said sheepishly.  
“It’s perfect, thanks babe,” Carmilla poured herself a glass of blood, grabbed a couple of chocolate chip cookies and joined Laura.  
“So how’s the little munchkin?” She asked.  
Laura swallowed before answering “Surprisingly quiet, but the doctor says it’s just the foetus getting ready to be born, they should be ready to come out any time now,” Laura looked at her tummy. “If only you’d hurry up,” she muttered.  
“But not too fast, I still need to set up the crib and changing table. Setting up the wardrobe took longer than I thought it would” They’d picked out a gorgeous light green for the baby’s room, with a white crib and changing table. They’d filled the white wardrobe with clothes given to them over Thanksgiving and Christmas, and had hung shelves on the walls filled with stuffed animals.  
“You’re doing great, I’m sure if the baby could agree, they would,”

February  
“Carm,” Laura called out. “Carmilla, babe” panic filled Laura’s voice. Carmilla rushed down the stairs to find Laura on the floor, writhing in pain. She grabbed the bag they’d prepared and knelt down next to Laura. “Can you walk or do I need to carry you?”  
“I think I can ooouuuch,” Laura cried out.  
“You’re not walking,” Carmilla stated as she slid her arms under Laura’s knees and back. She carried her to the car and laid her down on the backseat. She manoeuvred a seatbelt around Laura’s waist and managed to secure her a little. Carmilla quickly sat down and started the car. They rushed to the hospital and when they arrived a nurse came up to them with a wheelchair. Laura thankfully fell into it and the nurse led her to an empty room. Carmilla and the nurse gently placed Laura on the bed. A doctor came in, introduced himself and said  
“Let’s have this baby,”

8 excruciating hours later, a beautiful baby girl lay sleeping on Laura’s chest. A nurse came in to check up on them  
“The baby seems completely healthy, you’ve done very well Laura,”  
Laura just smiled, too engrossed in her new child. She had Laura’s bright, wide eyes, and Carmilla’s dark, full hair. She was stunning.  
“So, what are you calling her?”  
Laura looked up at Carmilla, who shrugged her shoulders. “I thought of names, but none of them fit her right,”  
“What about Elle?” Laura suggested.  
Carmilla looked at her in surprise. “Elle?”  
“Yeah, well maybe not as a first name, I just thought it would be nice,” Laura defended herself.  
Carmilla smiled. “Scarlett Elle,’ she mumbled, liking the sound of it.  
“Did you just say Scarlett? Carmilla that’s perfect,” Laura grinned as she looked back at their baby.  
“Welcome to the world, Scarlett Elle Karnstein,”

**Author's Note:**

> A little disclaimer: I read something about creating sperm and egg cells from stem cells in bone marrow a while ago, but I don't think it's possible just yet. However, for the sake of the story, we're going to pretend it is :').
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much! x


End file.
